


Composure Undone

by deirdre_aithne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bloodplay, F/F, F/M, Knifeplay, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_aithne/pseuds/deirdre_aithne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His wife's composure was astounding with his favourite dagger pressed against her throat and their shared mistress's lips working hungrily on her cunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Composure Undone

The blade gleamed in the light, flashing and spiking against the pallor of her flesh, just a flick away from the pulse at her throat. She lay so perfectly still, scarcely breathing, but it was lust in her eyes.  
  
“Draco,” Astoria breathed, her lips the only part of her that even twitched as she spoke, focusing on his grey eyes evenly. His wife's composure was astounding with his favourite dagger pressed against her throat and their shared mistress's lips working hungrily on her cunt. More than once he'd marvelled at the picture she created as she laid there, pale and beautiful against deep red sheets that embraced what little blood was shed and 'wasted' during their play.  
  
From her position between the other woman's legs, Pansy lifted her face slightly and canted her head to one side until she could see past Draco's arse where he straddled Astoria's waist. The blonde witch's eyes shifted from her husband's face to that of the other woman, and Pansy flashed her a wicked and knowing smile.  
  
“I think our little witch is about to come, Draco,” she trilled, her tone at once amused and eager for the event she spoke so casually of. Without even turning to look at her, Draco nodded in acknowledgement and slowly trailed the tip of his blade downwards over Astoria's breasts. She had the sense not to arch her body into the steely caress, although the way that her eyes fluttered closed made it clear how much she wanted to.  
  
Her teeth bit gently into the soft pout of her lower lip as he circled the sharpened tip of his dagger around one already stiffened nipple, and her only reaction was a hiss of a breath that became an unsteady shudder as she exhaled. “Such a good girl,” Draco muttered, more to himself than either of the women who currently occupied his bed. “Do you want to finish with her so soon, Pansy?” he asked a little louder, although his eyes remained trained on the lightly flushed body of his wife.  
  
“I could,” mused the dark-haired witch behind him, although her voice held a familiar hint of feigned uncertainty as she paused a moment. “Although, I think she could do for some more marking on a much more sensitive area than her luscious breasts, Draco.” Something about hearing the once reserved woman speaking that way about his wife always sent a thrill rippling along Draco's spine and directly to his already painfully hard cock, and this time was no exception as he began shifting his position.  
  
Astoria made no protest as he turned to face away from her, sitting back a little further up along her stomach as he pressed the cool knife blade against her inner thigh. “Here?” he asked, meeting Pansy's dark eyes as he made one shallow cut in the pale flesh.  
  
“Higher,” she cooed, holding his gaze as she dipped her face to dash her tongue across the fresh cut and taste the few drops of blood that gathered in it. Inching the blade up nearer to the shaved mound of her pussy, Draco made another wound, just as shallow as the first although it bled a bit more freely. “Here then?” he asked, not really seeking her approval so much as for the sake of the routine they had made of this activity. Beneath him, he felt Astoria tremble as Pansy's tongue brushed against her heated flesh again, tasting the thin line of blood that Draco had created.  
  
“Just a little further,” she hummed this time, watching with her eyes half-lidded as Draco drew the tip of his dagger across the smooth flesh just above his wife's swollen clit. No sooner did he withdraw the blade than Pansy's eager mouth wrapped around Astoria's flesh and the fresh cut together, moaning low in the back of her throat as the taste of blood and the other woman's wetness mingled on her tongue. And pinned beneath his hips straddling across her stomach and the onslaught of Pansy's skilled lips, Astoria began to come undone.


End file.
